Leave Out All The Rest
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Spoiler à partir du scan 316 (!) Pendant que Gajil combat l'ombre de Rogue dans l'arène, où est ce dernier ? Entre conscience et inconscience, il se demande s'il est mort. Et si c'était le cas ? A qui manquerait-il ? OS sur la chanson "Leave Out All The Rest" de Linkin Park. Label SPPS ! :3 Même si c'est du RoYu, cet OS est essentiellement centré sur Rogue.


Hello ! Encore un RoYu ! (Wééé /PAN/) Quoique cette fois ci c'est plus centré sur Rogue.

Depuis que ma prof d'Anglais nous a passé cette chanson, je l'écoute en boucle. En plus je ne savait même pas qu'elle faisait partie de la B.O de Twilight (moi qui était jadis une grande fan..U.U) Au départ elle devait me servir à avoir de l'inspiration pour une Three-Shot (Oui, vous pouvez lever les yeux au ciel, je parle encore de RoYu) que j'ai vaguement commencée. Et puis, j'ai continué mon chapitre deux de "Impassible, mais pas si indifférent", et au moment où cette musique est arrivée dans mon casque...Musique. Traitement de texte.

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :3

**Spoilers** : Scan 317 et suivants.

**Pairing** : Rogue C. & Yukino A.

**Chanson** : Leave Out All The Rest

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, et la chanson est de Linkin Park

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Rogue flottait.

Il ne sentait rien.

Etait il mort ?

La conclusion se fit d'elle même dans son esprit.

Non. C'était impossible.

Il ya a peine une seconde il se battait avec Gajil.

Gajil Redfox n'y allait peut être pas de main morte quand il se battait, mais jamais il ne l'aurait tué.

Il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été arraché à la réalité.

Ce froid glacial enfoui au fond de lui avait pris le contrôle et s'était emparé de son corps.

Il ressentait la violence de la scène qui se déroulait à son insu. Des mouvements souples et calculés, des coups violemment assenés. Et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

**I dreamed I was missing**  
**You were so scare**

Un coup, bien plus puissant que les autres réduisit l'agitation ambiante au silence.

Pour la première fois, il ne sentit plus la présence oppressante de son ombre.

Comme s'il était libre. Toujours prisonnier de son inconscient, mais libéré de cette entité maléfique qui l'étouffait.

Si c'était un rêve, il était étrange.

Tout était lumineux. Trop lumineux.

L'angoisse serra le cœur du dragon slayer. Il sentait la peur autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas la sienne.

Quelqu'un avait peur.

Près de lui.

**But no one would listen**  
**Cause no one else cared**

S'il était mort...

Ça n'aurait probablement aucune importance.

Le maître pesterais d'avoir perdu un membre du top 5 de sa guilde.

Gajil ne regretterait certainement pas celui qu'il était devenu.

A part à Sting et Frosch, il ne voyait pas à qui il pourrait manquer.

**After my dreaming**  
**I woke with this fear**

Il fallait qu'il se réveille.

Maintenant.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, le flou demeurait. Il était seul.

**What am I leaving**  
**When I'm done here**

La panique le gagna.

S'il mourrait, qu'allait-il laisser derrière lui ?

**So if you're asking me**  
**I want you to know**

Une voix déchira le silence.

_"STOP ! Rogue va mourir !"_

La voix terrorisée de Frosch lui parvint comme un murmure lointain.

_"Le combat est terminé. Je ne ferais rien de plus"_

C'était donc ça. Il avait perdu contre Gajil.

Bizarrement, Rogue n'était pas déçu. Juste résigné. Il avait deviné qu'il perdrait.

Parce que le dragon slayer du métal avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas.

Des amis. Un guilde chaleureuse.

Rogue avait compris trop tard ce qui faisait la force de son adversaire.

**When my time comes**  
**Forget the wrong that I've done**

Mais était-il réellement trop tard ?

**Help me leave behind some**  
**Reasons to be missed**

Non, ce n'étais pas le moment. Il refusait de mourir de cette façon.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas terminé ce qu'il avait commencé.

**And don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**

S'il devait mourir, il était hors de question qu'on le repousse une fois de plus.

Il voulait qu'il reste quelqu'un pour ressentir ce vide dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Qu'on se souvienne de lui autrement que "Rogue Cheney, membre de Sabertooth. Relativement puissant. A tué de ses propres mains le dragon qui l'a élevé."

Il refusait que son existence se résume à ça.

**Leave out all the rest**

Il sentit vaguement son environnement changer.

**Leave out all the rest**

Une course précipitée. Une porte qui claquait . Des cris, des phrases qu'il se saisissait pas.

Une voix affolée.

Il reconnut également celle de son exceed.

Rogue aurait voulu rassurer Frosch, lui dire qu'il était vivant, que tout allait bien.

Même s'il avait des doutes.

**Don't be afraid**  
**I've taken my beating**

Puissant. Impassible.

Calme. Froid.

Peur. Ténèbres.

C'était tout ce qu'il inspirait aux autres.

**I've shared what I made**  
**I'm strong on the surface**  
**Not all the way through**

Rien ne l'intéressait. Il prenait ses distances avec tout le monde.

Ce masque imposé par son ombre l'isolait complètement.

Il n'était lui même qu'avec Frosch. Ou Sting.

**I've never been perfect**  
**But neither have you**

Il n'était pas parfait. Il avait fait des erreurs.

Il avait blessé. Parfois même tué.

**So if you're asking me**  
**I want you to know**

Il ne voyait pas à qui un type comme lui pourrait manquer.

**When my time comes**  
**Forget the wrong that I've done**

Alors le monde tournoyait autour de lui, Rogue réfléchissait.

Que s'était-il passé après que son ombre lui ai ordonné de tuer Gajil ?

Elle l'avait possédée. C'était la seule explication.

Incapable de contrôler son corps, le mage d'ombre n'avait aucune idée de la scène qui s'était déroulée pendant qu'il flottait.

Comment avait-il perdu ?

Le dragon slayer n'était absolument pas en position de force avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais il n'avait pas abandonné le combat pour autant.

**Help me leave behind some**  
**Reasons to be missed**

Un léger bruit de déchirure lui parvint.

Il entendait plusieurs personnes s'activer autour de lui.

Combien de temps cela dura t-il ?

Rogue n'en avait aucune idée.

**Don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**

Mais même lorsque le calme se fit, il ressentait encore cette présence inquiète à ses côtés.

Tout le temps où il resta inconscient.

Frosch était là aussi. Il en était certain.

**Leave out all the rest**

Le dragon slayer sentit progressivement le froid se retirer de son corps.

Lentement, il émergeait. Il reprenait conscience.

Lorsque ses paupières acceptèrent enfin de s'ouvrir, la clarté de la pièce l'aveugla et il referma aussitôt les yeux, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Tout était calme. Rien a voir avec le tumulte du tournoi.

Il gémit lorsque la douleur afflua soudain dans son corps.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau le faisait souffrir. Le dragon slayer tenta en vain de bouger, de se relever.

**Leave out all the rest**

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur sa joue.

_Une larme ?_

Qui pouvait bien pleurer pour lui ? Sting était bien trop fier pour pleurer devant quiconque. Et s'il s'était agi de Frosch, il aurait reconnu l'odeur de son exceed.

Et cette foutue lumière qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair...

Or, si cette odeur lui était familière, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer son origine. Comme si elle était erronée. Qu'elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait croisée.

Il ne comprit l'identité de cette personne qu'au moment ou ses doigts pressèrent doucement les siens.

La chaleur de cette paume qui réchauffait la sienne, glacée.

Les battements du coeur du mage de l'ombre s'accélérèrent.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well****  
**

Ignorant la douleur qui lançait chacun de ses muscles, il se redressa sur son lit et pris Yukino dans ses bras.

Celle-ci sursauta et ses larmes redoublèrent. Le dragon slayer les sentit couler dans son cou. Elle tremblait, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

**Pretending**

Rogue avait toujours feint l'indifférence devant la constellationiste. Il n'était pas stupide. Il l'avait vue rougir, à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

Comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Savoir son regard posé dans son dos, sans même se retourner, lorsqu'il décrochait une annonce du tableau de bord.

Marcher d'un pas lent et tranquille jusqu'au bar, tout en réprimant un sourire amusé.

Et se retourner sans crier gare, la fixer un instant dans les yeux, la regarder s'empourprer et baisser les yeux vers ses chaussures, en se délectant de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle.

Le mage de l'ombre avait ignoré ce regard désespéré qu'elle lui avait lancé, avant de ravaler ses larmes, se retourner, et de passer pour la dernière fois sous le porche de Sabertooth.

Il s'était comporté comme un beau connard. Comme un connard arrogant.

Comme un mage de Sabertooth.

**Someone else can come and save me from myself**  
**I can't be who you are**

Rogue ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Qu'il lui était arrivé une ou deux fois de laisser son regard traîner en direction de la constellationiste. Le dragon slayer n'avait jamais fait un pas vers Yukino. Il avait laissé de côté cette attirance qu'il avait à son égard.

Parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de sentiments.

**When my time comes**  
**Forget the wrong that I've done**

Le brun ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même.

Il avait ressenti le besoin de manquer à quelqu'un.

Et le visage doux et souriant de la constellationiste avait surgi presque naturellement dans son esprit.

**Help me leave behind some**  
**Reasons to be missed**

Le dragon slayer allait cesser de l'ignorer, de faire comme si elle ne l'intéressait pas.

Il allait lui donner une raison de lui manquer.

**Don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**

Rogue grimaça, les membres engourdis.

Il bougea lentement le bras, serra les dents en sentant la douleur l'irradier et essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la constellationiste.

Celle ci leva les yeux vers lui, n'osant croire ce qu'elle voyait.

**Leave out all the rest**

De l'espoir. Du soulagement. Voilà ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux ruisselants de larmes de Yukino.

**Leave out all the rest**

-Je vais bien, murmura t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

**Forgetting**  
**All the hurt inside**  
**You've learned to hide so well**

Il garda longtemps la constellationiste dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment.

Apaisée par les paroles qu'il chuchotait à son oreille, Yukino cessa bientôt de pleurer.

**Pretending**

Tout irais bien.

Il n'y aurait plus d'ombre. Plus de peur.

_Plus de Sabertooth, réalisa t-il.  
_

C'était terminé.

Plus personne n'était là pour le manipuler.

**Someone else can come and save me from myself**

La seule personne qu'il avait eue à craindre se trouvait en lui-même.

Son ombre n'était plus.

Et il ne mourrait pas si facilement. Pas sans se battre.

**I can't be who you are**

Parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

Et qu'il avait compris que tout le reste méritait d'être laissé de côté.

**I can't be who you are**

* * *

Je l'ai fait ! Oui ! 8'DDDD Encore un merci à Hélénouille (même si cette fois ci elle n'a pas pu faire la lectrice test. Bah oui il est deux heures du mat', et je suis morte de fatigue.)**  
**

J'suis contente, en une journée je l'ai finie. Je me sentais pas de la continuer demain TxT

J'espère que ça vous à plu, personnellement je n'arrive pas à juger. Je me demande si c'est cool ou juste complètement foiré.

Review ? :3

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, j'espère !

_Aeliheart974 8'D_


End file.
